Elle et Monsieur Mac Ry
by Lola0704
Summary: Elle est refermée et cache Une peur des hommes. Mais Lorsqu'elle le rencontrera, Lui Elowis, L'Avis de Lyra sur les hommes va-t-il devenir meilleur? Va-t-il réussir à la sortir de sa carapace.
1. Gros changements

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Il met l'histoire en place donc est un peu lourd mais il est très important pour le reste de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Gros changements.**

Voilà c'est la rentrée, ma dernière rentrée si je réussi mon BAC, mais voilà ces temps si j'ai pas très envie d'aller en cours, si c'est pour revoir tous ces mêmes idiots que je vois depuis 3 ans. Mais bon heureusement qu'il y a Lola, Alex et les autres, sans eux je serais vraiment toute seule. Voilà je passe ces grandes grilles qu'on aimerait jamais avoir à passer, mais je vois déjà Mara et son petit ami Cyril, ils sont super, un couple adorable, j'ai toujours su compter sur eux en cas de problèmes.

- MAARRAA !

- Coucou ma petite Lyra.

- Mais si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez raté votre BAC ?

Mara et Cyril ont 1 ans de plus que moi, mais depuis trois ans on est inséparables.

- Oui, mais au moins on est à deux et cette année on l'a fait avec vous les filles !

- Oui ça va vraiment être bien…

- Mais aussi non les vacances ? Me dit Cyril.

- …

Les vacances, un sujet à ne pas aborder en ma présence car il y a 15 jours Thomas m'a quitté, lui le seul à qui j'ai osé faire confiance, mon seul copain.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir…

- Il c'est passé quelque chose Lyra ?

- …

- Mais où est Thomas ?

Là j'en pouvais plus, les larmes on débordées, silencieuses comme pendant les 15 jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

- Merde, il t'a quitté, ma chérie pleure pas il te mérite pas…

Mara me prit dans ces bras, et je vis Lola et Tanya arriver.

Bon je sèche mes larmes et je vais leur dire bonjour.

- LYYRRAA !

- Mes chéries !! Comment vous allez ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Bien bien.

- MAARRA, CYRRIL ! Vous avez raté votre BAC ?

- Oui mais cette année on est tous ensemble… Dit Mara.

- Oui, mais Lyra j'ai vu ton frère se matin, il est ici maintenant ?

- Ouais il a changé d'école…

- Il s'appelle Mat c'est ça ? Me demanda Cyril.

- Oui. Cette année Alex n'est pas là…

- Ouais mais pour toutes les soirées on l'appelle notre Alex. Dit Lola.

- Bon les filles si vous voulez pas être en retard, il faut y aller… Dis-je.

- Ouais, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe. Dit Tanya.

Et voilà nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de sport pour l'appel des classes.

La salle était bondée. Finalement j'étais dans la classe de Lola et Mara.

Tanya et Cyril étaient ensembles.

La journée passa vite, il était maintenant l'heure de rentrer.

- Bon les filles à demain… Dis-je.

- Tu te connecte sur MSN ?

- Oui dès que je rentre.

Et voilà la première journée de cours était finie. Dans ma classe, il n'y avait personne que j'aimais à part Lola et Mara, vraiment cette année je vais désespérer…

Je vois Mat, il est à l'arrêt de bus, et en voyant sa tête il a l'air tout aussi mal que moi, voir plus.

- Mat ! Alors comment c'est passé ta première journée ici ?

Mon frère était un vrai beau gosse… Mais il était très, même trop protecteur avec moi. Il se faisait les filles qu'il voulait sans problème, moi je n'étais pas spécialement moche non plus mais ma confiance en moi me jouait quelques tours.

- Ça va…

- Non Mat je vois bien que ça va pas, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas…

- Mais rien t'inquiète…

- Mat pour une fois dis le moi, ne m'épargne pas, pas comme d'habitude…

- Ok… Maman et Mike se séparent…

Oh non, Mike mon beau-père, l'homme qui m'est indispensable pour me rassurer, il remplaçait mon père qui n'a jamais été là pour nous, ma mère ne peut pas nous avoir fait ça encore une fois…

- Tu vois j'aurais pas du te le dire… Je sais que toi et maman vous vous entendez déjà pas bien mais maintenant…

- Je l'a déteste !!! Vite il faut qu'on rentre !! Je veux voir Mike…

Le bus arriva et 15 minutes plus tard nous étions chez nous, je couru à l'intérieur et je vis Mike avec ces valises, près à s'en aller…

- Non Mike !! Tu peux pas me laisser…

- Lyra, ma belle je suis désolé mais ça va plus entre ta mère et moi…

- Alors je viens avec toi !!

- NON !! Tu restes ici avec moi !! Me cria ma mère.

- Je fais ce que je veux !! Je te déteste, je veux plus jamais te revoir… Je part maintenant avec Mike.

Je regardais Mike, au cas où lui ne voudrait pas me prendre… Mais il me fis un petit sourire. Je montais alors dans ma chambre pour faire ma valise.

Je pris toutes mes affaires sans en laisser une seule… Je ne reviendrais jamais ici à part peut-être pour voir mon frère et mes sœurs - Keira et Shana - mais Keira était elle aussi à la même école que moi. Quand je redescendis Mike m'attendait et ma mère lui criait dessus.

- Maman tu te tais !! Les filles, Mat je viendrais vous voir souvent… Par contre TOI je ne 6veux plus jamais te voir… Et comme j'ai 18 ans, je fais ce que je veux !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras.

- Dis nous au moins au revoir… Me dis Shana.

Je la pris dans mes bras ainsi que Keira et Mat et puis je partis avec Mike.

Puis dans la voiture je me décidais à lui parler…

- Mike ?

- Oui Lyra ?

- Merci de me prendre avec toi, mais en faite on va où ?

- Ma Lyra, tu sais que t'es comme ma propre fille si tu voulais venir avec moi je ne t'aurais jamais dit non… Mais mes parents ont une grande villa en Provence, personne n'habite là-bas, donc on aura de la place…

- Cool, mais c'est loin… Comment je vais faire pour l'école ?

- Oui c'est vrai… Demain tu vas à ton école, tu leur explique et tu leur dis que tu déménage donc tu devras changer d'école…

- D'accord.

Même si j'allais encore une fois me retrouver toute seule, mais en même temps, ça me permettra de reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Une heure plus tard nous arrivâmes devant une villa magnifique ! Elle était très jolie, peinte toute en blanc, et en plus il y avait un piscine énorme…

- Mike c'est magnifique !! Mais pourquoi on est jamais venu habiter ici ?

- Parce que ta mère voulait rester dans sa maison et pas déménagé.

- Si elle aurait vu la maison je pense qu'elle aurait déménagé !

- Viens on va rentrer toutes nos affaires, comme il y a 4 chambres, tu pourras choisir la tienne ! En plus il y a à chaque fois une salle de bain, donc plus besoin d'attendre 50 minutes le matin, pour que tu sortes !!

Il ouvrit la porte, tout était super moderne, le hall était dans des tons plus foncés, il y avait un grand escalier.

- Vas-y Lyra, monte on va choisir nos chambres.

Je montais l'escalier et je vis un long couloir, il y avait 6 portes en tout.

- Waouh c'est super grand !!

Le couloir lui était peint en blanc, il faisait très clair dans cette maison.

J'ouvris la première porte, la chambre était peinte en blanc, elle était classique mais très belle.

La deuxième était vraiment jolie, il y avait un mur sur deux étaient vert pomme puis les deux autres étaient blanc. Les meubles étaient classiques. La troisième, celle au bout du couloir était magnifique, faite pour moi, elle était grande, un mur entier était une vitre qui donnait sur la superbe piscine, les murs des côtés étaient gris clair et le mur de la tête de lit était rose… Tous le meubles étaient gris et rose et il y avais des tableaux des New York gris, c'était magnifique…

- Mike, je peux avoir cette chambre ?

- Bien sure, quand ils l'ont repeinte et re-décorée, je savais qu'elle allait te plaire, mais va voir la salle de bain…

J'ouvris la porte au fond de la chambre, la salle de bain était grande, un miroir faisait tout le mur et il y avait une baignoire à bulle…

- Mike merci beaucoup !! Tout est parfait !!

- Viens voir en plus des 4 chambres il y a deux dressings, un pour toi et un pour moi.

On y alla c'était comme dans un rêve, puis on descendit prendre nos affaires et chacun de notre côté on alla les ranger.

On commanda une pizza puis je m'endormis dans ma nouvelle chambre.

BIZ BIIZZ BIIIZZ BIIIIIIZZ

Merde mon réveil, il faut que je me lève.

Aujourd'hui je dois dire à tous le monde que je part, heureusement qu'Alex habitait à 15 minutes d'ici, on pourra encore plus facilement se voir ! Alex et moi on est meilleurs amis depuis toujours, il est là pour moi tout le temps et je peux tout lui dire.

Je me levais et allais dans le dressings me chercher des fringues.

Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Mike était déjà en bas à table, pourquoi il était déjà réveillé si tôt ?

- Pourquoi t'es réveillé si tôt ?

- Tu veux aller comment à l'école aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais c'est vrai.

- Bon mange et puis on y va, j'irais avec toi chez le directeur et puis on ira voir pour une école dans les environs.

Alors voilà, nous partîmes, le trajet fut silencieux mais quand on arriva devant le lycée je commençais à paniquer, je verrais plus Mara, Cyril, Lola et Tanya…

Enfin je les inviterais souvent à la nouvelle villa.

- On y va ?

- Oui mais avant d'aller chez le directeur, il faut que je dise au revoir à des gens…

- Ok on se rejoint devant le bureau du Dirlo.

Je partis voir les filles à l'entrée du Lycée.

- LYRA ! Comment va ma belle ? Me demanda Tanya.

- Super bien mais je dois vous dire à tous quelque chose de très important…

- Quoi ?

- Hier j'ai déménagé, parce que ma mère s'est séparé de Mike, donc je suis partie avec lui, mais le problème c'est que maintenant j'habite dans sa superbe villa en Provence…

- Merde… Oh non… Ça veux dire que tu changes d'école ?

- Oui maintenant il est chez le directeur pour lui dire.

- Non ! C'est une blague, Lyra, tu peux pas partir !

- Mais vous viendrez chez moi ! Tous les jours si vous voulez… La villa est tellement grande, ma chambre est superbe, j'ai ma salle de bain, mon dressing et on a même un piscine gigantesque… Vous venez quand vous voulez !!

- Ok on passera voir ça, mais tu vas nous manquer !!

- Vous aussi les filles…

Je les pris toutes dans mes bras et partis en direction du bureau du Dirlo.

Mike sortit juste à ce moment là. Nous sortîmes de là et on se dirigea vers la voiture quand je vis Mat et Keira passer.

- Lyra !

- Keira Mat !

- Mike je peux leur proposer de passer demain à la villa ?

- Oui tient donne leur l'adresse.

Il me donna un petit bout de papier avec l'adresse inscrite dessus.

- Alors comment ça va Lyra ? Me demanda Mat.

- Très bien et vous ?

- Bien.

- Ça vous dit de passer demain après-midi chez nous ?

- Oui ! On viendra en bus, t'as l'adresse ?

Je lui donna l'adresse et partis dans la voiture.

Nous fîmes le chemin du retour en silence, comme d'habitude.

Quand nous arrivâmes près de la maison, Mike se retourna vers moi.

- En faite hier soir quand tu es montée, j'ai cherché des écoles ici tout près et je pense en avoir trouvée une qui a l'air bien, en plus elle est à 10 minutes en voiture.

- On va y aller maintenant ?

- Oui mais on va juste chez le directeur, pour voir si il veut bien prendre encore une élève, t'as de la chance que se soit encore la rentré.

- Ouais.

Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée, il était très grand mais il était déjà plus accueillant que l'ancien.

Nous allâmes chez le directeur, il était vraiment sympa, il a accepté en 2 minutes.

Demain ça sera mon premier jour de cours et je serais dans la classe de Mr Mac Ry.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu n'hésitez pas sur les reviews :) C'est toujours intéréssent pour l'avancement de la fic.

Bisous.

Lola


	2. Nouveau lycée

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau lycée.**

BIZ BIIZ

Je coupais mon réveil.

J'allais en courant dans mon dressing, à la fois stressée mais excitée d'y aller.

Je choisis de faire bonne impression dès le début, je pris une jupe en jeans, un chemisier blanc avec au dessus un petit pull gris décolleté et des ballerines argentée.

Je prends un petit bain, me maquille - Blush, Mascara, un trait de crayon, du GLOSS - et mets les habits que j'avais préparé. Quand je descendis Mike était en bas.

- Lyra, tu es magnifique ! Que nous vaut ce changement de style ?

- Merci ! Je veux juste tout reprendre à zéro, dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école, une nouvelle maison.

- Bonne idée, en tout cas ça te va très bien ce maquillage.

C'est vrai qu'avant je m'habillais presque tout le temps en noir et je me maquillais presque pas.

- Bon j'y vais j'ai pas envie de rater le bus le premier jour.

- Oui on se retrouve ce soir… A oui Mat et Keira viennent ce soir.

Oui mais t'inquiète, je préparerais le repas pour tout le monde.

- Merci Lyra, heureusement que t'es venue avec moi, tout seul je suis perdu.

Je partis à l'arrêt de bus qui est au bout de la rue. Arrivée là-bas, il y avait une fille.

Je me mis à côté d'elle sans rien dire, comme à mon habitude, je me fais pas facilement des amies.

- Salut, je t'ai jamais vue, t'es nouvelle ? Me dit-elle.

- Salut, oui j'ai déménagé avant-hier.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Camille.

- Moi c'est Lyra.

- Tu vas à quel lycée ?

- Au Lycée des Iscles et toi ?

- Moi aussi, viens le bus est là.

Nous prîmes le bus qui était déjà bien rempli et elle me tira par la main vers ces copines… Moi qui avais envie de rester toute seule…

- Les filles je vous présente Lyra, elle viens d'arriver.

- Coucou !

Les filles étaient toute super jolies, je ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle me parlaient à moi, mais en regardant leur style j'ai pu voir qu'elles étaient habillées presque comme moi.

- T'as un copain ? Me demanda une qui devait être Clara.

- Non, j'en ai plus depuis le vacances.

Je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie, ne plus penser à lui, même si je ne compte pas me remettre avec un gars bientôt.

- Je pense qu'ici tous les gars vont être à tes pied. Me dis Camille.

C'est impossible, j'étais pas super belle, je suis brune, petite. Je n'avais rien de spécial.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et je me dirigeais vers l'accueil pour prendre mon emploi du temps.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous devez être Lyra Van Hoets ?

- Oui.

- Donc voici votre emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et une fiche à faire signer par chacun de vos professeurs.

- Merci beaucoup, bonne journée.

- À vous aussi…

Je partis vers mon premier cours - Math - j'arrivais et présentais ma fiche au professeur, Mrs Van Dits.

Puis je me mis le plus au fond possible dans la classe, il y avait Rachel, une fille du bus.

Je détestais les Math, le cours passa très lentement.

La sonnerie retentit, je regardais mon horaire, j'avais Anglais, puis 1 heure de pose.

Je partis avec Rachel au cours d'Anglais.

- Tu vas voir Lyra, le prof il est CANON !

- Tu préfère les vieux ? Dis-je en rigolant.

- Non, il dois avoir 20 ans pas plus et il est à tomber…

- C'est notre prof principal en plus.

- Ouais on le vois au moins 1 heure par jour.

On arriva devant la classe, elle m'expliqua que les places étaient attribuées.

Quand je rentrais dans la classe, je le vis, il était beau comme un Dieu, il me fixait et moi je me dirigeais vers son bureau pour faire signer ma fiche.

- Bonjour, je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Lyra Van Hoets.

- Bonjour, tu peux t'assoir là.

Il me désigna la place juste devant son bureau, il n'y avait personne à côté de moi c'était parfait, mais se qui faisait bizarre c'est qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de moi pendant qu'il me disait ça.

C'était pas normal, je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder, je voulais l'embrasser, l'avoir pour moi, hors que d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça, pour un garçon il faut au moins 1 mois avant que j'ai totalement confiance en lui. Mais ce gars m'attirait. Je vis que toutes les filles me regardaient méchamment apparemment aucune d'elles n'avaient réussi à avoir ma place. Il me donna une fiche à remplir comme à chaque rentrée, nom, prénom, loisirs,…

Mais au bas de la fiche il était noté quelque chose je lu :

« _Lyra, j'ai besoin de te parler à la fin du cours, comme tu as une heure de fourche… Tu pourras rester ? » _

Je le regardai, il avait l'air de stresser, je lui fis un petit sourire, il me le rendis discrètement. Il était tellement beau ! Je notais une petite réponse à côté de sa magnifique écriture :

« _Oui ! Pas de problèmes… Après l'heure de fourche on à encore cours ensemble_ non ? »

Je fis glisser la fiche directement sur son bureau, il l'a lu puis fit un petit hochement de tête pour répondre affirmativement à ma question.

Le cours passa vite j'adore l'Anglais ! Et je me débrouille très bien.

Tout le monde sortaient de la classe pendant que je rangeais le plus lentement possible mes affaires. Quand il ne restait plus personne a part nous deux, il se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer.

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu me fais de l'effet… C'est plus fort que moi, je me sens attiré par toi.

- Moi aussi vous savez, et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Elowis.

- D'accord ! Dis-je en souriant.

En me voyant sourire, il s'approcha de moi, pris ma tête entre ses main et commença à m'embrasser, doucement, tendrement. J'agrippais son cou avec mais deux mains et approfondissais notre baiser. Une de ses mains descendit et vint se placer sur ma taille. Notre baiser devenait fougueux, une de mes mains vint se mettre dans ses cheveux, il était doux et surtout très beau, je n'en revenais pas, comment un gars comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?

Quand notre fabuleux baiser prit fin, on était tout les deux hors d'haleine.

- Comment ça se fait qu'un gars comme toi sois intéressé par une fille tellement banale comme moi ?

- T'es loin d'être banale ! Et moi j'ai rien d'exceptionnel !

- Toi t'es beau, intelligent, …

- Toi t'es magnifique, très forte en Anglais, …

Je repris possession de ses lèvres, un baiser charnel, mais qui devenait de plus en plus tendre.

- Je veux pas casser ce magnifique moment mais il va bientôt sonner… Dis-je.

- Oui, mais je sais pas comment je vais faire pendant une heure, avec toi juste devant moi… Je peux même pas te toucher, te regarder…

- Et moi je vois toutes ces filles qui bavent devant toi !!

- Et moi je vois aussi tous ces gars qui te regardent…

DRING DRIING DRIIING

- Bon retourne à ta place et fais semblant de travailler, on a cas dire que tu rattrape le cours de hier.

- Oui ! Toi vas ouvrir cette porte pour pas qu'ils se posent des questions.

Il alla ouvrir, et les élèves rentrèrent. Rachel vint vers moi, surement pour savoir pourquoi j'étais restée en classe avec ce beau-gosse.

- Et Lyra t'es restée en classe ?

- Oui j'ai rattrapé le cours d'hier.

- Ok, demain après l'école tu fais quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu voudrais pas venir avec nous en boite ? Avec Camille, les autres et nos copains.

- Ouais et après vous pouvez venir chez moi, il y a de la place.

- Super, on va bien se marrer.

Elle partit à sa place et le cours commença. Elowis me lançait quelques petits regards, et quand tous le monde travaillait, des petits sourires.

Comme j'avais fini l'exercice avant les autres je décidais de lui écrire un petit mot.

« _ Elowis, ça te dis de passer chez moi ce soir. Juste pour voir mon chez moi. Il y aura surement mon frère et ma sœur qui vont passer, mais on leurs dira pas que t'es mon prof, t'es juste un très bon pote… »_

Je repliais le mot et le fis discrètement passer sur son bureau. Il le lu et un sourire en coin magnifique s'afficha sur son visage. Je le vis noter une réponse en dessous de mon écriture. Puis en regardant bien autour de lui, il me fis repasser la feuille. Je lu :

« _ Ma Lyra, se serais avec plaisir ! On prendra ma voiture pour rentrer si tu veux comme ça tu me montreras où c'est. T'as fini ton exercice ? Si oui donne moi ta feuille pour que je la corrige. Comme ça on évite les soupçons ! »_

Je lui tendis ma feuille qu'il corrigea en vitesse puis il ramassa les feuilles de tous les autres. La sonnerie retentit et tous le monde se leva, maintenant j'avais Français. Rachel arriva vers moi et je partis avec elle en lançant un dernier regard à Elowis, qui lui me fixait en souriant.

- Alors t'aimes bien cette école ?

- Ouais, il y a pleins de gens sympa !

- Demain soir ça va être génial ! Mais moi j'ai rien à me mettre…

- Tu peux venir chez moi ! J'ai pleins de tenues de soirée !

- Merci ! C'est super gentil ! Je t'adore déjà alors qu'on se connait presque pas…

- Moi aussi !

Nous allâmes au cours de Français qui passait lentement, mais je me disais que j'avais énormément changé en un jour ! Je parlais à personne avant et maintenant je connais déjà pleins de monde. Je ne faisais pas confiance aux mecs et maintenant j'embrasse mon prof ! Mais surtout avant je ne sortais jamais et demain je vais en boite ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas… J'aime bien mon nouveau style et mes nouvelles amies, mais il faudra que je demande à Rachel si je peux appeler Alex pour qu'il vienne avec nous.

- Rachel ? Chuchotais-je.

- Ouais.

- Je peux inviter un gars à la soirée de demain ?

- Ouais ! C'est ton copain ?

- Non juste un pote.

- Pas de problèmes…

Le cours se termina. La journée se passa tout le temps de la même manière, des cours interminables et Rachel et moi qui parlions de la soirée.

Enfin la fin des cours ! Je stresse un peu, comment je vais faire pour trouver Elowis ?

Je sortis de la classe avec Rachel et vis Elowis au bout du couloir, du côté inverse où tous les étudiants allaient.

- Rachel, je prends pas le bus aujourd'hui, alors on se voit demain?

- D'accord, à demain !

Puis je partis vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait Elowis. Arrivée là-bas je le vis, nous étions là où personne ne pouvait nous voir. Quand tous les élèves furent sorti, nous allâmes à sa voiture.

- Alors comment c'est passé ta première journée ici ?

- Bien mais un peu longue, j'avais envie de te revoir…

- Moi aussi !

Puis là sans que je mis attende il déposa tendrement ces lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ! Me dit-il.

- Moi aussi je vous aime bien Mr Mac Ry…

- Alors mademoiselle où habitez vous ?

- Près du centre ville.

- Ok on y va.

Après quelques minutes nous arrivâmes chez moi. Il n'y avait encore personne, alors nous rentrâmes et on parlait pendant 15 minutes puis je décidais d'appeler Alex pour savoir si il voulait venir demain en boite avec nous.

- J'appelle mon meilleur ami parce les filles m'ont proposées de venir avec elles demain en boite et j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.

- Vous allez où ?

- Je sais pas… Mais toi aussi tu pourrais venir ! Tu fais genre c'était pas fait exprès !

- Ouais. Mais voir des gars danser avec toi ça va m'énerver !

- Mais non je resterais avec toi et Alex. Mais maintenant je dois l'appeler.

[ - Alex ? C'est Lyra !

- Coucou ma belle alors comment va !

- J'ai déménagé ! Maintenant j'habite près de chez toi !

- Cool !

- Voilà c'est pour savoir si demain tu voulais pas venir en boite avec des potes et moi ?

- Ouais ! Mais toi tu vas aller en boite ?

- Oui ! Tous le monde peut changer…

- Bon c'est d'accord ! Je te rejoint chez toi vers quelle heure ?

- 20 heures. Je t'enverrais l'adresse par SMS.

- Ok ! Bisous la plus belle…

- Bisous ! Je t'adore… ]

- Voilà, il vient avec nous !

Et là, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Mat, Keira et Shana étaient arrivés…


	3. La rencontre de la famille

**CHAPITRE 3 : La rencontre de la famille.**

- C'est surement mon frère et mes sœurs…

- Vas ouvrir et fais semblant de rien.

- Oui mais déjà ils vont pas me reconnaitre parce que j'ai complètement changé de style en 2 jours.

- Ça va être marrant alors !

- Bon j'y vais !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte ouvris et vis leurs yeux sortirent de leurs têtes.

- T'ES TROOOP BELLE COMME ÇAAAAA !!! Me dirent-elles.

- Merci les filles…

- T'es encore plus belle qu'avant ma Lyra… Me dit Mat.

- Merci mon petit Mat !

- C'est super ici ! C'est super grand !

- Ouais mais vous avez pas encore vu ma chambre, ma salle de bain et mon dressing alors…

- Quoi ? T'as TA salle de bain ?

- Oui ! Mais je dois vous dire il y a un pote à moi qui est là !

- Qui ça ?

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, je l'ai rencontré ici…

- Il a quel âge ? Il habite où ? Il s'appelle comment ?…

- Et Mat tu te calme Ok ? Arrête de faire le papa poule ! Viens lui dire bonjour !

- Ok on y va !

Je me dirigeais vers le salon où était Elowis, quand j'entrais et que mes sœurs le virent, elles avaient la bouche grande ouverte… C'est vrai que c'était un vrai Dieu Grec ce gars !

- Les filles vous pouvez refermer vos bouches je pense…

Elles se ressaisirent et rougirent comme des gamines prisent sur le faite.

- Bon je fais les présentations, Elowis voici Mat, Keira et Shana. Et voici Elowis !

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes ses frères et sœurs ?

- Oui.

- Bon vous tous, vous voulez faire un tour de la maison ?

- Ouais !

Nous partîmes dans les escaliers, j'ouvris la première porte.

- Ici c'est la chambre de Mike, mon beau-père. Dis-je à l'intention d'Elowis.

Puis nous continuâmes comme ça jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Voilà ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte et ils n'en revenaient pas, c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique…

- Elle est superbe !! Me dit Keira.

- Oui Mike l'avait fait re-décorée pour moi…

- Il t'a toujours considéré comme sa propre fille…

- Venez voir ma salle de bain.

Nous entrâmes dans ma salle de bain personnelle.

- C'est dégueulasse !! Me cria Shana.

- Viens voir mon dressing alors…

Nous y allâmes justement.

- Je pense que pour demain t'as assez de tenues différentes… Me dit Elowis.

- Oui Rachel viens d'abord chez moi pour choisir ses vêtements !

- C'est qui Rachel ? Me demanda Keira.

- Une nouvelle copine, demain on va en boite avec elle, toutes ses copines, leurs copains, Alex et Elowis.

- Toi en boite ? Me demanda Mat.

- J'ai 18 ans je pense en avoir le droit ! Papa poule va !

- T'inquiète, je la surveillerai. Dit Elowis.

- Vous avez une PISCINE ? Hurla Shana.

- Oui… Vous voulez venir dedans ?

- Mais on a pas de maillots… Dit Keira.

- Moi j'en ai pour vous et Mike en a pleins de nouveaux qu'il a pas utilisé en été pour vous deux.

- D'accord, on y va tous mais après moi je dois partir… J'ai encore des corrections à faire. Dit Elowis.

- Des corrections ? Dit Mat.

- Oui un examens qu'on a eu en classe…

Il me regarda et me fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Bon je vais chercher les maillots venez les choisir avec moi !

Et nous voilà partis dans le fond de mon dressing pour trouver des maillots pour mes sœurs et moi. Je pris pour moi mon bikini Abercrombie noir et Shana prit un bikini noir avec des étoiles et Keira prit un bikini rayé mauve.

J'allais dans le dressing de Mike et prit pour Elowis un beau maillot Abercrombie quadrillé bleu et pour Mat un maillot Abercrombie quadrillé bleu et rouge.

Une fois en maillot nous allâmes à la piscine.

Mat, Shana et Keira sautèrent tout de suite dans l'eau alors que Elowis et moi nous installâmes sur les chaises longues, près du chauffage extérieur.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique comme ça ?

- Merci mais toi aussi ! T'es sublime, ton corps est parfait !

- Alors comme ça tu me mattes ? Dit-il en rigolant.

- Comment ne pas te regarder ? Et en plus tu me regardes aussi !!

- Si c'est comme ça…

Alors en un coup, il se leva et me prit comme un princesse dans ses bras et sauta dans l'eau avec moi ! Et quand nous étions sous l'eau il m'embrassa rapidement.

- Comme ça tu pourras plus rien voir !! Dit-il en rigolant.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi dans la piscine. Puis Elowis du rentrer chez lui.

Avant de partir il vint vers moi, Mat , Keira et Shana étaient dans la cuisine pour se chercher à manger.

- On se voit demain ? Me dit-il.

- Oui, merci d'être venu je me suis super bien amusée avec toi !

- Moi aussi ma belle !

Depuis que je connais Elowis, ce qui veux dire pas très longtemps, je sais pas, je me sent différente, même si j'ai peur, très peur qu'il me laisse tombée après quelques jours. Je sais pas c'est bizarre, j'ai énormément confiance en lui et je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Tout ça va quand même un peu vite, mais bon, on verra par la suite…

- Tu sais, je crois que…

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Que je t'aime…

- Moi je crois que je ressens la même chose que toi…

- Mais c'est fou en un jour !

- C'est le coup de foudre… Mais je dois y aller.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi !

Il m'embrassa, mais j'en voulais plus, j'agrippai sa chemise et prolongeai notre baiser.

C'est là que je vis Mat et Shana nous regarder…

Je me détacha de lui, et il les remarqua aussi.

- Bon à demain !

- Oui… Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi mon cœur !

Il partit en disant au revoir à Mat, Shana et Keira. Puis je vis Keira sourire et Mat s'approcher de moi.

- Alors je croyais que c'était un simple pote…

- C'est bon Mat ! Le coupa Shana.

- C'est vrai, laisse la un peu respirer, t'es pas son père ! Et elle est plus grande que toi ! Dit Keira.

- Merci les filles ! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui lui dit.

- Il est CARREMENT canon !! Me dirent-elles.

- Mais surtout… Il est à MOI ! Mais pour l'instant c'est bizarre, en un jour on s'est tellement vite attaché l'un à l'autre. Des fois je me demande si tout n'a pas été trop vite.

- Mais non ! Tu sais le coup de foudre des fois ça arrive vraiment !

Tous le monde rigola, puis nous nous décidâmes à faire le repas.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? Demandais-je.

- Une lasagne faite maison, dit Shana.

- Pas de problèmes ! Venez, on va se préparer ça.

Après avoir cuisiné en famille, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Restez ici, je vais ouvrir, j'arrive.

J'alla ouvrir, et comme je le pensais, c'était Mike qui rentrait du travail.

- Mike ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Très bien et toi ma Lyra ? Ton école te plait ?

- Oui ! Je me suis fait pleins d'amies, les gens là-bas sont vraiment géniaux.

- Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! Mat et les filles sont là ?

- Oui et on a déjà profité de la piscine !

- C'est bien, mais ils avaient pris des maillots ?

- Non mais j'en ai prêté aux filles et j'ai pris ton maillot Abercrombie pour Mat.

- Ok pas de problèmes. Mais là ils sont où ?

- Ils sont dans la cuisine, on a préparé tous ensemble une délicieuse lasagne.

- T'es vraiment un ange Lyra…

Nous allâmes à la cuisines et Mike dit bonjour aux autres.

Nous passâmes tous à table et la discussion repris.

- Alors Lyra, Mr Mac Ry il est sympas ?

- Oui très, mais en plus il donne cours d'anglais et j'adore cette langue !

Mais ce que Mike ne sait pas c'est qu'il est bien plus que simplement mon prof.

- C'est cool, et vous trois, ça va à la maison ?

- Oui ça va mais maman est chiante ! Aussi non tu as une magnifique maison ! Dis Keira.

- Merci, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez !

- Ah oui Mike, c'est pour savoir si demain des copines peuvent venir à la maison après l'école ?

- Combien de copines ?

- Beaucoup mais elles sont toutes super gentilles, en plus le soir on reste pas…

- Mais bien sûr elles peuvent venir mais je peux savoir se que vous allez faire le soir alors ?

- On va tous en boite.

- Toi ?

- Oui c'Est-ce que je me suis dit aussi, dit Mat.

- Oui moi, j'ai 18 ans je pense que je peux aller en boite !

- Oui pas de problèmes, c'est jusque que tu as énormément changé en 2 jours.

- Vous me préférez maintenant ou avant ?

- Lyra, on te préfère tous maintenant, la question ne se pose même pas ! Tu es vraiment resplendissante maintenant ! Dit Keira.

- Merci !

- Bon mais nous on doit y aller, on va rater le dernier bus aussi non. Dit Mat.

- Bonne soirée, rentrez bien, leur dis-je.

- Merci pour ce soir, on se revoit vite ! Je t'aime, toi ma Lyra, la plus belle de toute. Dit Mat en me prenant dans ses bras.

- De rien, moi aussi je t'aime, toi Mat, le plus sexy de tous les petits frères.

- Pas aussi sexy qu'Elowis, dit Shana en prenant dans ses bras également.

Je me sentais rougir, c'est vrai qu'Elowis était vraiment très sexy…

Ils partirent et Mike et moi nous pûmes enfin aller nous coucher.


End file.
